1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is apparatus for drying pieces of woven or knitted fabric up to 250 m or more in length, that is to say reducing the moisture content from an initial value of between 50 and 60% to approximately 6%. Simultaneously, the apparatus confers dimensional stability on the woven or knitted fabric treated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous known forms of drying apparatus and numerous patents disclosing apparatus of various types for carrying out this operation. Nevertheless, there is not, to the knowledge of the present applicant, any document relating to an apparatus of a design comparable to that for which protection is now sought.
The principal objective of the invention is to provide drying apparatus which is simple and economic to manufacture by virtue of its design, efficient in operation, capable of high levels of throughput and offering the further advantage of not marking knitted fabric treated and stabilizing same.